Iron Chefs and Slurm Cigars
by Devonshire-Dumpling
Summary: Vicky's stuck in a rut, selling anything she can get her hands on to get by; spare parts, weed, and even slurm she's collected from discarded cans. But she wants one job so badly.She gets it eventually, but will she come into confict with a certain robot?
1. Chapter 1

The world can be a very dangerous place, you can get run over, stabbed, mauled, eaten, evaporated, etc. For one young woman her family was wiped out by santa clause, and in their case; they were evaporated with what santa clause called The Star of Bethlehem. Nobody in the year 3000 knew why he called it this, you don't really care when white hot mini stars are being thrown at you.

Vicky was found huddled under a christmas tree during the annual Boxing Day Orphan Search, and after a cup of cheap cocoa and a cookie, she was immediately placed in the Cookieville Minimum Security Orphanarium. She was young and scared, wasn't abandoned like all the other children, who grew jealous and resentful of her, knowing that she'd known and was loved by her parents.

Nobody coming out of an orphanage had any great ambitions in life. Maybe get married, own an apartment, or get addicted to concentrated slurm. Vicky had one ambition though, she wanted to cook.

It wasn't that she couldn't afford food, she just couldn't afford any of the good stuff, like spice weasels. Vicky had seen Elzar use them many times on his tv shows, and she's seen how many differant weasels he owned, he brought them all out when he went against that bending unit for the iron chef competition. Vicky could never own that many.

Vicky shared a small apartment with her robo puppy; Spark, she'd found him a long time ago in the garbage cans of a delivery company. She doesn't voluntarily root through trash, but she could hear his yapping, and wondered why anybody would throw him out, he was just so cute!

Vicky was greeted by Spark when she opened the door, he was in front of the door, and she knew it, before she even slotted the key in, Vicky had heard him whining for her. She kicked him back in when he tried get out of the door. He immediately ceased yapping, and clamoured to be picked up, the girl rolled her green eyes, placing her groceries on the scratched laminate floor.

She heard the screech of springs and pistons, and Spark was in her arms, she'd had him programmed a long time ago not to be able to speak, but an icon flashed on his head to let her know that he was going to lick her, he did, his tongue was cold and wet, Vicky didn't know what the mechanism was for him to have a liquid inside of him, but it didnt't matter, it was still wet.

After Vicky'd pushed the yapping dog down, she got on with her task of putting the groceries away, she left the beef, paprika, onions and double cream out, putting the rest away, before shoving the mentioned ingrediants in a rusty old pan to fry off, adding a pinch of salt and pepper for taste, before pouring it into a chipped bowl with some noodles, sitting on the musty red couch, and switching on the tv.

There wasn't really much on, so Vicky switched on the news, Morbo was plotting revenge against the ' Pitiful human ' Who had ripped him off at the hot dog stall, and most likely an invasion on humanity, with Linda giggling at him, as if her brain was made out of air, or didn't exist at all. Vicky wasn't really sure how she'd gotten to the anchor job, maybe because she was pretty. Vicky desperately needed a new job to pay the rent, selling weed, slurm concentrate and stolen cigars wouldn't pay the rent for much longer.

Before Vicky went to bed, she had to roll some cigarettes, put some sugar into the slurm con, and fill some cigar jackets with weed. Vicky was used to the smell now, but before that sickening sweetness made her sick. Preparing her stock gave Vicky a good time to think, and she began to muse about becoming a chef at one of the local diners. She didn't want to help make peoples lives a misery anymore, she didn't want to make a profit on stolen cigars that she'd aquire from the robot mafia. But this was just a muse, Vicky sighed, inhaling the smoke from her cigarette. Vicky resigned herself to the fact that she was a dreamer, and tipped her weed cigars in the slurm con, to be aged for a week.

Vicky woke up late, she'd forgotten to set Spark's alarm. She needed to be on her patch by 7pm, it was already 6:45! Vicky hurriedly brushed her russet red hair, and pulled on her rumpled hoody and jeans, she didn't have the change to go wash them at the moment. Or iron them. It didn't really matter, since she dressed warmer, and(in her mind) Better than those hookers and hooker bots. But it wouldn't hurt to put some makeup on, she needed to attract customers of course

Vicky had to pick her way through the streets today, the ancient crack vending machine lay on the ground, smashed and pillaged years ago. Its lonely decayed state reflected most of the red light district. People and robots alike were worn out and tired, if someone got very short of money, they'd sell eyes, kidneys, lungs, gentitalia and everything else you can sort of live without. Robots would be selling parts, or even their memory chips.

It was 7:05 pm, and Vicky had just gotten to her patch, sweating profuselesly from running. She was glad of the shortness of her hair, cut close to her head, she'd save on shampoo thats for sure.

After an hour of hanging around, she's had only one freakin' customer, and he'd only asked her for a light. A freakin' light ! She'd overcharged him for a lighter of course, but that's beside the point; it's a dog eat dog world out there.

Vicky was standing against the filthy crumbly wall, cupping her hand around her lighter, to protect it from the brisk wind. She sucked on her cigarette, inhaling the bitter smoke and hiding her hands inside her ragged hoodie's pockets, shivering slightly. Spark was lying at her feet, in standby mode. He twitched occasionally. Vicky straightened when she heard footsteps, stubbing out her cigarette on the floor.

It was a twitchy looking teenager, she had greasy black hair, and serious acne. She glanced fearfully at Vicky, who made herself known. " You lookin' for somethin'? " She asked. The teenager jumped and nodded, then shook her head " Not for me " She squeaked, wringing her hands together, " For a friend " Vicky nodded lightly, " Ah huh " She replied, taking out another cigarette and lightning it. She took a drag before asking " So..what does your..._friend _want?" The teenager cringed, before gushing out "Weedandcon...please. "

Vicky nodded, sucking on her cigarette while she opened her large and shoddy handbag. Taking out an old plastic bottle and a small sandwhich bag. The plastic bottle was full of a slightly glowing green substance. It was once thick, but Vicky always added water to make it go further, then cornflour to thicken it up again. Vicky shook the bottle briskly, before asking " You got a jar? " The teenager nodded, producing a sticky jar from her pocket. " Half or full? ", she asked. " Um.. " Said the teen, Vicky grinned, not giving her a chance to answer, filling it to the brim. She gave over the jar, and a whole bag of weed. " That'll be 200 dollars please "

Vicky giggled insatiably, Spark in 2 hour yapping mode at her feet, jumping up happily. Vicky spotted a video phone booth, walking into the urine smelling box, kicking out a bum who grumbled something and went to sleep on the road. Vicky inserted a quarter on a string, giggling when she pulled it back out. The machine fizzled a bit, buzzed, smoked wildly, before asking in a cold metallic voice. "_**Speak the name of the person you intend to contact **_" Vicky smiled slyly. Tapping her fingers against the foggy transparent plastic.

A manbot with a very angry dispossition showed up, he had strong clamps for hands. " Well well, look what the catbot dragged in " Vicky grinned into the microphone "Clamps" She greeted. Clamps just made a 'feh' sound. " I've got your money " She smiled. Clamps spat oil on the floor " That's what you said the last time, and the last time The Donbot made me clamp you one. " He gestured to her wrist, that bore the unmistakable mark of nails, and was slightly misshapen, due to that Decapod doctor not setting it right.

Clamp's gestured to her wrist menacingly " Give the money to that Tiny Tim bot and we'll see if I don't gotta clamp you one.." He laughed menacingly, brandishing his claws with a menacing slicing sound. Vicky smiled. " No Clamps, you.._don't gotta _clamp me _this _time."

--

A/N: Hooray! My first Futurama fanfic! It took me a lot of time to figure out Vicky's character and lifestyle, but I think that it's consistant to the plot that I have in my head. I've been thinking of this story for a while, but wasn't sure how things would fit together. Anyways, reviews are _**greatly **_appreciated. I'd be grateful to know what you all think about it as well, what you think of Vicky so far, if it was too boring, etc. I'll be updating with a week, well, most likely xP


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky put Spark on follow mode, before trudging her way through the filthy streets to Front's Butchers. The store opened with a merry _ding _and Vicky was greeted by the Tiny Tim bot hanging around the scraps. " Hellooo miss " He greeted adorably, giving her a tip of his cap. Vicky nodded her head in greeting. " I've got some money I need takin' " She said, taking out a wad of cash, she flicked through it one last time, before giving $150 to the small childbot. " Tell The Donbot I'm not buyin' any of his cigars no more " Smiled Vicky.

A sense of freedom made it's way into Vicky's stride, she lifted her knee's higher, and Spark began to strut and scamper around happily. Barking incessantly at a female dog across the street. " Spark, stop " She said, he continued his symphetic bark, Vicky gave him a light kick, but he kept increasing his volume. Vicky rolled her eyes, plugging his wire lead into his neck. He whined momentarily, before tugging her home.

Vicky flopped on her sofa, taking a painkiller with a glass of water, that stank of chlorine. Spark was in stand-by mode on her stomach, radiating heat. She needed to refill his coolant tank, so she heaved him off onto the floor. He landed with the yelp and a rattling sound. Before following her to the fridge, where she kept her liquid oxygen. She pulled the flask open, before grabbing Spark's tongue, and opening a small compartmant inside it, pulling the wire out and dipping it in the tank. Sparked whined, as if in pain, but reeled in the wire, and decided to lap it up instead. Vicky held him up over the flask, feeling her fingers beginning to freeze up. He finally finished, signalling this with a belch of flames.

Vicky changed into her old tee shirt and shorts, and fell into her bed...well, mattress on the floor. Spark jumped in, snuggling up next to her and acting as a radiator. His mechanisms thrummed, lulling Vicky to sleep.

She awoke to a crash and a yelp, Spark had knocked something over. She glanced at her watch, it was 10:30. She sighed and got up, reaching for a cigarette and ashtray. She lit it on the electric cooker, it was a shame to waste lighter fluid. Vicky then opened her fridge to get out some milk. It's sell by date was dubious, but the slightly curdled substance didn't smell _too _bad.

Sucking on her cigarette in annoyance, she poured the slightly soured milk into a rusty saucepan, and let it simmer, before adding some oats she had in her cupboard. Along with some sugar and dried apples.

The cigarette was almost gone, she breathed in one last drag of bitter smoke, before stubbing it out in the ashtray. She giggle incessantly, before lighting another one. This was her last one, and she needed to go to the store anyway.

Spark was yet again yapping at her feet, as she walked through the brisk wind, her arms full with a large laundry bag. She finally managed to get to the laundrette, and placed her laundry into the washing machine, along with powder, and a quarter on a string. Vicky then set out toward the store.

5 packets of cigarettes, fish lungs, and a gallon of blue milk later. Vicky returned home, dropping off her groceries and picking up her stock. Vicky hesitated, before grabbing her titanium knuckles as well. Tonight was friday night; the hookers would be out, and so would the drunks.

Skulking around street corners was pretty boring, as far as Spark was concerned. He'd release oil on the robotic fire hydrants every now and then, just to spite them. Then he liked to run away from them and jump into the safety of Vicky's arms. His mistress would then kick away the red fire hydrant, leaving them to roll along the sidewalk, screaming curses and obscenities, which Vicky would return venomously.

It was late now, Vicky had made a large profit so far, and so had the hookers and hookerbots by the sounds coming from one of the many alleys behind her. The nearby club, Sound Wave, was pounding with music and lights, Vicky longed to go in, she just needed to sell 2 more juice batteries, then she could go have a drink and a dance.

Spark was confused, the light were too bright for his ocular implants, he'd have to rely on his advanced nasal technology to find her. He did. She was in a mass of writhing bodies, bobbing up and down on the spot, with beer slopped down her curvacious body. Her dim green eyes vaguely made out Spark, who jumped onto her shoulder and hung on for dear life.

Dancing was all that Vicky could think about, she needed to move. Two robots near her were grinding, literally. A human and decapod in a loving, or a hurtful embrace, Vicky wasn't sure. Spark yapped nervously on her shoulder as she chugged down her Moscow mule, gagging slightly from the vodka. Spark barked at the glass, and Vicki headed to the bar. " One sex on the beach, and a robot grade beer in a bowl please " The barman leered at her, mixing the drink with a lecherous smile on his cauliflower like face. Vicky quirked an eyebrow before uttering " Hold the sex. "

The chipped dancefloor was moving, Vicky was sure of that. Spark was moving too, even though he was lapping at his beer. " Shpark " Slurred a giggling Vicky, she moved on, pushing through the frenzied crowd to the bar. She pulled herself up onto one of the damp barstools, hoping it wasn't damp with urine, or worse. A sleazy looking man sidled up next to her. " Can I buy you a drink ?" He asked. Vicki looked up, his face not focusing properly. " Sure, as long as it's free, and I get water after " Vicky thought of her predicament after, albeit a very muddled thought. She sipped her pina colada, the man looking at her expectantly. She couldn't even see properly, she shouldn't drink more after this.

The man looked nervous "...so, you come here often? " He asked, Vicky snorted with laughter into her drink, " Not the best line to say " She giggled. Through her haze, Vicky saw him blush, she didn't mean to make him embarresed. " Look, we're both drunk, either we both take this further and wake up next to each other in the morning, to a differant person than we thought we did, Or you walk away now, tail or your dick or whatever between your legs." The man nodded solemnly. " I should get back to my wife "

A corner was a safe place, always. It had shielded Vicky from Santa clause, it would shield her now. Her whole life was worthless, nobody but a few slurm con addicts would miss her. Vicky shakily lit her cigarette, sucking at it like it was the essence of life itself. For the first time in 11 years it made her cough and hack.

Spark was confused, his mistress was depressed, even more depressed than the time she took an e-pill for the first time. He nuzzled her leg. He didn't want her to get all depressed. She was a kind mistress, better than his first master who had thrown him in a waste-paper basket.

Vicky got up shakily, she'd type up her resume tomorrow, after the hangover had taken it's course. She'd get a job, anywhere. Even if it was scrubbing stains off of toilets. She held onto Spark for support and hauled herself up. She was about to walk out of the shabby, sweaty nightclub, whe she heard a voice shout out at her. " HEY, you! Yeah you ! " It was a bending unit. He picked up a nervous yet embarresed looking Spark. " You've got my dog!"

Vicky was lost for words. " He's not _your _dog! " The bending unit gestured to Spark " Yes, he's _my _robopuppy, I lost him, that's all. " Vicky seemed to swell with rage. " What!? You lost him! More like threw him in the trash !" The bending unit projected an aura of smugness. He lit a cigar and crossed his arms. " Exactly, I lost him in the trash"

Vicky snatched a delighted Spark back. The robot took a drag on his cigar, before making a surrendering gesture with his hands. " Look sister, its just that I spent a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of dough on that dog. Ain't that fair? " Vicky didn't want to answer, it was true. Robopuppies _were _expensive. " I can't pay you back " She admitted solemnly. She could feel Spark hiding behind her legs, his mouth latched onto her pant-leg, whining in fear. The robot threw his arms into the air in frustration " Well freakin' work then "

Vicky began to blush with embaressment. " I don't have a job " She whispered, feeling the heat creeping up her neck. The bending unit frowned " Well..what can you do?" The girl looked thoughtfull for a moment, twiddling her hair. " I can cook " She replied. The manbot looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying " Well, we already have a chef, _but._" His yellow eyes looked her up and down for a moment " We _do _have a position for co chef "

The girl's eyes sparkled with delight " Are you serious? " She gasped. The robot took another drag on his cigar " Sure as hell babe, show up at 8, the Professor will implant the job chip for ya. " With that, he left.

--

A/N: Yay, she's got a job!! Hooray. Thanks Amaranthine24 for the fav and review!! Its really appreciated! All you others out there who read this and don't review, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky stumbled home happily, trusting Spark to lead her home. The faint rumbling of his gears comforted her as she clambered through piles of drunks, vomit, and a mixture of both.

Spark yapped loudly when the downtrodden apartment complex came into sight. He jumped up and snatched Vicky's handbag, as she aimed a shaky kick at him in outrage, missing and falling over, giggling insanely. Spark made a ' chuh ' sound, rolling his eyes. Spark pulled the room keycard out of the bag, and forced it into Vicky's shaking hand. She patted him on the head, scratching behind the ears as he yapped appreciatively.

The elevator stank of urine and sex, Vicky wrinkled her nose as Spark dodged a used condom, lying like a wrinkled sausage on the floor. He jumped into her bag, so that he wasn't on the floor.

50 floors up, and Vicky had almost died from asphyxiation. She fell out of the elevator, as the doors opened with a ' ding'.

Vicky had a mouthful of slurm con that she kept under the floorboard, a mouthful wasn't enough to get high, just enough to ward off a hangover in the morning. It slipped down her throat, as she gagged at the sweetness. The comforting embrace of the drug took over her for a moment, but she shook her head out of it. She'd never, _ever _get addicted to anything again.

Vicky took the stairs today, not wanting to smell of piss on her first day of work. Spark ran down with her, thinking that this was a game.

The drug made her drousy, she stripped off all of her clothes and fell into bed, darkness enveloping her senses as she fell into a deep sleep.

--

Spark's alarm woke her. The robopuppy nudged her as she groaned.

" Mornin' " She rasped, petting Sparks head. He yipped happily, dragging in a bowl of cold porridge that she'd made yesterday. Vicky touched the bowl to her lips, chugging down the cold sloppy substance.

10 minutes later, Vicky had washed and dressed, towel drying her short hair until it fluffed up. She surveyed herself in the mirror, applying some eyeliner and mascara, and tinting her cheeks with powder, so that she didn't look as pale.

Vicky took the stairs today, not wanting to smell of piss on her first day of work. Spark ran down with her, thinking that this was a game.

Vicky was almost there, she took off her red hoody as she entered what looked like a reception area. A delapidated plant lay in the corner, drooping slightly. A door was stood ajar, and that very door was labelled ' Staff '

Spark entered the door first, followed by Vicky. She was greeted by several corridors, an aged slurm machine slouching in one of the dusty corners. A fishy smell was lingering in the corridor, making Vicky wrinkle her nose.

The smell got worse as Vicky and her faithful companion drew nearer to a door with a poster in the glass, obstructing the view from inside. The flame haired girl shivered slightly, when she saw that the poster showed a diagram of a human nervous system, a bit of paper had been ripped out where the brain used to be, and something squishy had been taped over it, and shoddily labelled in Alienese.

Vicky squinted at the writing, she wasn't good at Alienese.

" Sw..swim bl..bladder? " She read aloud, peeking through the available spaces on the door. The room was dark, and seemed to be the source of the fishy smell. Vicky hoped that the healthcare was _free._

She trekked onwards, and entered what appeared to be an empty employee's lounge. Vicky sagged in annoyance, muttering something about never being early again.

The lounge was a lot better than Vicky's apartment, but it smelt worse. A combination of burnt oil, farts and cheetos. She sighed, throwing herself down onto the musty yet comfortable couch, and promptly fell asleep.

---

Vicky awoke to being sat on by a heavy squishy object. The heavy squishy object seemed to be snoring slightly, and smelt exactly like the couch, only much, much worse.

Vicky shrieked loudly, awaking the smelly object on top of her.

" Ah god, wussat? " Screamed the smelly man, his hair was a dazzling orange colour, but that was the only thing dazzling about him. His hair looked wet from the amount of grease contained in those follicles, he had enough in there to deep fry potatoes. His clothes weren't that better either, covered with dried in food stains, a pickle, and god knows what else.

" You think you could get off?" Seethed Vicky, not liking this predicament _at all_.

" Aww, do I have to? " Moaned the man childishly

Vicky answered him with a knee to the groin. His face seemed to curl inward as it formed a small ' O ' of surprise, he rolled off her, his hands clenched between his thighs, and landed with a ' thump ' on the floor.

Spark made matters worse, he'd grabbed onto the man's leg with his powerful jaws, (installed with a clamping system 2 months ago).

" Gerroffhim Spark " Vicky protested, aiming kicks at the robot canine's head, his tail was wagging wildly, like he was enjoying it. The man was sobbing pitifully, and Vicky began to feel sorry for him, but as soon as Spark unclamped his jaws, the sobbing stopped, the man wiped away his tears and snot with the sleeve of his jacket, and fixed Vicky a suspicious stare.

" You didn't steal my cheeto supply did you? " He questioned, gesturing to the couch,

_" So that explains part of the smell " _Vicky thought to herself, pursing her lips in amusement.

" No, I didn't eat your cheeto supply " She laughed.

" Then why're you here " Said the man, he couldn't even _begin_ to wonder why someone new was here, other than to commandeer his cheesy snacks.

Vicky put her hands in her pockets, discreetly searching for cigarettes, before answering " Goin' for the co chef vacancy "

She found herself mobbed by several people she didn't even know, most of which were crying in happiness. Vicky had nooo idea where the hell they'd come from, but was glad that she'd made a good first impression.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating in a looong time, I was stuck with a shitty third chapter, and didn't know what to do. BUUUT ( and that was a big but) got inspired, and soooo I'M WRITING YAAAAAAAAY

THX 4 ALL REVIEWS + FAVES LUUUV UUUU XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky only yelped a little when the job chip was implanted painfully into her hand, the professor had seemed delighted that there was a new chef around, Vicky was a little weirded out by the fact that he'd asked her blood type, but that didn't matter.

Outside the professor's observatory/study, Vicky jumped for joy, cuddling Spark into her chest. The greasy man, who she now knew as Fry, seemed to be muttering to himself.

" Lucky mutt, why I oughtta " Fry hissed to himself, insanely jealous of all small animals, especially that Nibbler, thinks he's so cute with his three eyes and insatiable appetite. He himself had an insatiable appetite, and couldn't understand how the small animal devouring ham looked cute to everyone else, and why nobody thought he _himself _was cute when devouring ham.

" Fry, what are you doing? " Asked Vicky as he stared nastily at Spark, chewing his lip angrily.

" Ah..nothin', gonna go eat some ham " He answered moodily, kicking at a crushed slurm can he'd just thrown on the floor.

Vicky thought about his comment for a moment, Fry was a pitiful creature, who just needed some wuv.

" Hey Fry " Vicky grinned, " You want me to cook up that ham for ya? "

--

The ham was smellin' pretty sweet in that oven. Vicky flashed a content smile as she basted it. She'd found some space honey in the dusty cupboard too, and Fry had informed her that Leela was almost killed trying to retrieve it.

Vicky liked Leela, the woman was exotic, she only had one eye, and in Amy Wong's words ' Dressed like a boy '. But that didn't put her off, she _loved _Leela's boots, they'd never wear out, and looked pretty awesome.

" Good thing this stuff's bein' put to good use then " Said Vicky, tipping the contents onto the ham. " So, how's that bending unit as a chef, good, bad? " Asked Vicky, leaning against the worktop.

Fry's eyes glazed over for a moment, it was like a thousand yard stare. It was like he was remembering horrors untold

" Meh, he's ok I guess " Shrugged Fry, waving his hand about in an idecisive manner. " It's not the worse I've had, this one time I cooked up some mould growing under my bed.... I was pronounced dead for ten seconds when the ambulance arrived."

" Sooo, what your saying is the robot never killed you? " Asked Vicky, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

Fry once again shrugged his girly shoulders " He's tried."

" Right " Answered Vicky, not really sure whether to believe him or not.

--

Bender whistled perkily as he drank some beer. He'd finally decided to walk to work. Fry didn't have a TV in his closet, and All My Circuits was on.

--

Vicky and Fry started violently as the kitchen door slammed open.

" Who the hell is in _my _kitchen " Seethed the bending unit.

" Bender !" Breathed Fry in relief " It's just you "

" Damn right " Responded Bender, glaring at Fry.

Vicky shifted uncomfortably from her seat on the worktop. Bender's eyes detected the movement, and met Vicky's green ones.

" Hey, its the brood from the club " Said Bender, nudging Fry and gesturing to Vicky.

She snorted, _brood_?

" Hey, who you callin' brood, tinman? " Vicky retorted, sliding off the counter.

" The one who **I **so nicely gave a job to " He argued back.

Vicky growled angrily, so did Spark, who'd made an appearance after checking out the strange smells coming from the professor.

" Nothin' to say, huh? " Laughed the manbot, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter.

Anger boiled inside her, but she wouldn't lash out, she'd lose her job else. If this happened at any of place, she'd have kicked the shit out of him.

" Bite me " She spat in reply, picking up Spark off the floor and stroking him rather viciously. The little robopup whined in helplessness.

--

Bender laughed mischeviously as he watched Vicky don a chef hat and scrub the floor. She was swearing rather colourfully. He lit up a cigar, and pulled out a chair. She was scrubbing rather hard, a stray thought buzzed through Bender's processor, something about how her body jiggled slightly as she scrubbed. Then about that hookerbot down the street, he hoped his antivirus software was properly installed, her firewall was a bit loose. He flushed out the smoke through a hole in his mouth piece, and said to Vicky

" You missed a spot "

--

Vicky felt anger flare inside of her, but let it go. She needed this job. Hope shined out for her in the form of a packet of cigarettes stored in her hoody.

She was done, the floor was shiny and clean, Spark was struggling to walk straight the tiles were that _fuckin' _clean. But the robot still wouldn't let her leave. He was sat in the entrance, smoking a cigar. _Smoking!_

Vicky rifled through her pockets, she pulled out the ciggys, and patted her pockets for the lighter. She paused, then patted her back pockets too. No lighter. She heard Bender clear his vocaliser, and looked up.

He had her lighter in his hands, lightly spinning it between his fingers and whistling innocently. Vicky's eyes narrowed as she watched it spin.

--

She was pissed, he could tell that much. She was pissed, stress, _and _addicted to nicotine.

He pulled out a cigar, her lighter clicked reassuringly, flashing like a polished coin. The flame licking at his cigar almost lovingly.

Bender giggled as her eyes narrowed, her hands were flexing anxiously, and her teeth were grinding.

--

The robot was laughing at her, _laughing!_

Vicky clenched her knuckles as his laughing got louder. Her cravings were blearing loudly inside her head, like a big bass drum. Need for nicotine seared through her entire being. Vicky knew that she only had one chance to satisfy this craving. It was situated in the robot's mouthpiece. His eyes were closed from laughing. Vicky took that chance.

--

The brood was coming at him like a batbot outta robot hell! He shuffled backwards from his seat on the floor, but he wasn't fast enough. She'd tackled him, pulling out the cigar from his mouth and the lighter from his hands.

He lay stunned on the floor momentarily, just staring up at the cracked tiled ceiling. Then his eyes narrowed angrily.

--

Vicky breathed in a sigh of relief and cigar smoke. The ashy taste danced on her tongue tantalisingly, the world didn't matter right then, until she heard the robot clearing his throat. She didn't look up immediately, the cigar tasted familliar. She licked her lips thoughtfully, then realised.

" This is a _zuban _cigar! " Cried Vicky, pointing an accusing finger at Bender.

He feigned innocence, " So? "

Vicky wouldn't be dissuaded, those cigars were from the robot mafia, she knew it.

" Yer fratranisin' with the mob." She smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, placing the cigar in her mouth.

Bender snorted at her smugness.

" I-uh, found it on the street, yeah! " Spluttered the manbot, happy with his excuse.

" You couldn't of, because the mob had only one dealer since they got their stock. " Said the girl, a smirk growing on her face.

--

The girl was getting on his metaphorical nerves. How the hell would she know that only the mob has zuban cigars? Unless..

" You're the dealer " He exclaimed, pointing his finger at her.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Woo, 4th chapter done, hopefully chappie 5 will be more exciting.

But I'm gonna say one thing, chapter 5 will only appear if I get another review, I don't mind how many, but atleast one.


End file.
